


Puzzle

by fiction_bunny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, POV Outsider, Scott tries, but he's kinda oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_bunny/pseuds/fiction_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had noticed the puzzle, but he hadn’t found any of the pieces until they were thrown directly into his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! This is my first fic for Teen Wolf, and the first fic I've posted on AO3. It's up on FF.net and my LJ but I just got so excited about my invite that I had to post. :) 
> 
> This takes place around the time of S2E4, Abomination, but it really can fit just about anywhere.

When everything finally clicks in Scott’s mind, it catches him completely off guard.

And yet, as he thinks about it more and more, it’s not really that surprising.

Because he’d noticed when Stiles stopped giving daily soliloquies to him about Lydia’s beauty. He’d noticed when Stiles no longer ranted and raved about how he would be ‘forever alone’ until he died. He’d noticed when Stiles started hanging around Derek more.

Scott had noticed the puzzle, but he hadn’t found any of the pieces until they were thrown directly into his face.

He was running late to school that morning, peddling furiously on his bike. He knew that if he worked hard enough, he’d still be able to make it with five minutes to spare. So when Scott saw the familiar black Camero pull up to the curb from the top of the hill, he paused for a minute, curious…and was confused to see his best friend in the passenger seat. Well, Scott knew why Stiles needed a ride (he still hadn’t gotten his Jeep back from the shop) but why was that ride Derek? Sure, they’d grown a bit closer lately but Scott wasn’t aware that they were ‘giving out free rides at eight o’clock in the morning’ close. He walked his bike forward a bit so he had a better view of the car’s interior, and that’s when it happened. The click.

Because Derek was brushing his thumb against Stiles’ cheek (a move Scott himself had used on Allison before) and Stiles was smiling softly at him, and though Scott was of the firm belief that Derek was allergic to happiness of all kinds, he thought he saw the ghost of a smile on the Alpha’s face too. And then Derek leaned in and any semblance of a doubt Scott had about what was going on there vanished as the two kissed. And suddenly Scott felt awkward and out of place (is that how Stiles feels when he and Allison kiss in front of him?) because they were obviously having a moment that wasn’t meant for his eyes. So he hopped back on his bike and took off again towards the school, giving everything he’d just witnessed a chance to sink in.

He doesn’t mention anything to Stiles until lunch, where he casually asks, “So, you and Derek, huh?” Watching Stiles turn cherry red as he almost chokes on his milk while trying to splutter a response is, in Scott’s opinion, hilarious enough to make up for the wait. When Scott’s done laughing and Stiles finally admits that yes, he and Derek are a ‘thing’ now, Scott smiles and punches his friend affectionately on the shoulder. It’s that ‘bro punch’ that means _good job_ and _I’m happy for you_ and _everything’s cool with me, dude_ all wrapped up into one. And nothing more really needs to be said on the subject except a “Cool,” and another smile, because Scott’s going to leave all the touchy-feely-relationship-y questions to Allison once she figures it out. Though she probably already has, now that Scott thinks about it. Clicks tend to happen much faster in Allison’s mind than in Scott’s. But that doesn’t stop him from being pleased with himself.

Even if the pieces didn’t come to him all at once, at least he noticed that there was a puzzle.  


End file.
